Korova Milk Bar
by Gabu Sevs
Summary: Uma noite. Três amigas. Leite. Um olhar. Promessas. Beethoven.


**Glossário:**

*Duk = sombra

*Toltchok = golpe, porrada

*Yarblis = testículos

*Glazes = olhos

*Devotchka = garota

**.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**.**

**E**ra noite. O céu estava nublado, não se via as estrelas, nem mesmo a grandiosa Lua. Entretanto o ar permanecia quente.

Estávamos andando pelas ruas de Londres, sem saber pra onde ir. Apesar das várias confusões que nos levaram até ali eu estava feliz. Cantarolava e andava saltitante, olhando a paisagem ao meu redor.

Sarah e Dominique caminhavam um pouco atrás de mim. Sarah estava preocupada, porque afinal, estávamos perdidas, com pouco dinheiro nos bolsos e sem um lugar definido para passar a noite. Enquanto isso Dominique resmungava em voz baixa, ela também estava revoltada com o fato de estarmos em um lugar desconhecido e sem saber pra onde ir.

Continuamos andando, até que depois de certo tempo, olhando os prédios e construções daquele lugar, me deparei com estabelecimento ainda aberto. Olhei para uma janela semi-aberta, e pude perceber que luzes coloridas iluminavam o local. Sob a porta de entrada via-se uma placa, onde estava escrito com letras grandes: 'Korova Milk Bar'.

-Ko-ro-va... Milk Bar! – li lentamente o que estava escrito na placa, tentando assimilar que lugar era aquele – Milk Bar... hum.

-O que foi Alice? – perguntou Sarah, que já estava parada ao meu lado, juntamente com Dominique.

-Milk Bar... – falei ainda olhando para a placa, agora com os meus olhos brilhando – Hum, isso é uma leiteria, não é Sarah?

-É o que parece, por quê?

-É que estou com tanta sede. Será que podemos parar um pouco pra beber um copo de leite? – olhei para Sarah e Dominique com a cara mais fofa que poderia fazer, talvez assim elas concordassem com a minha idéia.

-Alice, o que você tem nessa sua cabeça oca? – Dominique começou com mais um de seus sermões, definitivamente nós não nos entendíamos muito bem – Não temos tempo e muito menos dinheiro pra isso!

-Mas... – parei um pouco para puxar o ar dos meus pulmões e me acalmar, brigar com Dominique naquele momento não seria o mais indicado.

-Talvez seja uma boa idéia. – Sarah disse passando a mão em seu queixo de forma pensativa e sem desgrudar os olhos da leiteria.

-O QUE? – Dominique deu um berro que ecoou pela rua vazia, ela detestava ser contrariada.

-Dominique, nós estamos andando já faz horas, e ainda não encontramos sequer um lugar pra passar a noite. Talvez seja uma boa idéia darmos uma parada para descansarmos um pouco e...

-...e até podemos dividir um copo de leite! – disse completando-a alegremente – Não dever ser tão caro, afinal, é só leite!

Dominique murmurou irritada, mas eu sabia que ela também estava cansada e faminta, só estava fingindo ser durona.

Andei até ela, que estava fitando o chão, e depositei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros. Seus olhos, que antes estavam estudando o asfalto rugoso, agora se dirigiram a mim.

-Por favor, Nick – a chamei pelo apelido, com a voz mais fofa que podia – eu sei que você também está exausta e cheia de fome, e bem, um copinho de leite seria uma ótima pedida agora! Diz que sim, vai...

Dominique e eu, apesar de todas as brigas, sempre tivemos uma forte ligação, ela era como minha irmã mais velha, que me protegia de todos os males. Nunca gostei de vê-la mal, e eu sabia que naquele momento ela não se sentia nada bem. Ela estava sempre tentando proteger a mim e a Sarah, e por isso muitas vezes acabava por esquecer-se de cuidar dela mesma. Era minha vez de ficar de olho nela.

Dominique ficou um certo momento olhando para mim e para Sarah, que nesse momento estava do nosso lado, até que finalmente pude ouvir sua resposta.

-Tá bem, tá bem, vamos logo antes que eu desista. – ela falou rolando os olhos.

Não consegui conter o sorriso de alegria. Com certeza meu estômago também sorriu, ele deveria estar muito contente agora sabendo que seria alimentado.

-Então vamos! Já perdemos um tempão aqui fora só pra decidir se íamos entrar! – e fui saltitante em direção à porta da leiteria.

Leite com chocolate, leite com café, ou simplesmente um bom leite quente. Ah que fome! Acho que não resistiria e teria de tomar pelo menos uns cinco copos de leite.

-Mas que porcaria é essa? – disse Dominique quando adentramos a leiteria. No início não tinha entendido muito bem o porquê do espanto na voz da minha amiga, mas depois que meus olhos se acostumaram com as luzes piscantes do ambiente eu finalmente pude entender o motivo. A decoração era um tanto quanto bizarra, algo parecido como manequins de mulheres nuas enfeitavam o lugar. Com perucas coloridas, elas serviam de mesa para os clientes que apoiavam seus copos de leite. Podiam-se encontrar mais delas espalhadas pelas paredes, meramente servindo de ornamento. Palavras como "_Moloko Synthemesc_", "_Moloko Vellocet_" e "_Moloko Drencrom_" eram encontradas em todo local, pregadas nas mesmas paredes onde as manequins zombeteiras ficavam.

-É... parece que eles são bem exóticos. – Sarah falou olhando o ambiente.

-Eu achei incrível! – eu disse maravilhada com tudo aquilo, observando as pessoas, a decoração e os copos de leite.

Depois de algum momento admirando aquele lugar Dominique resolver falar.

-Eu vou ver o que eles vendem de bom por aqui, enquanto isso vocês duas procuram algum canto onde a gente possa sentar. – depois de dito isso ela foi andando até um balcão onde um homem barbudo atendia os clientes.

Eu e Sarah achamos uma mesa vaga no fundo da leiteria. Era tudo muito confortável, desde o jeito psicodélico, as luzes coloridas até a decoração estranha. Certamente seria o tipo de lugar que eu frequentaria se morasse perto.

Depois de um tempo olhando o ambiente comecei a reparar nas pessoas que frequentavam aquele lugar. Elas pareciam tão diferentes. As roupas extravagantes, os cabelos coloridos, a maquiagem forte que se destacava. Era como se estivéssemos em um concurso pra ver quem chamava mais atenção.

Após um tempo comecei a me sentir incomodada, como se estivesse sendo observada. Foi então que depois de certo tempo procurando me deparei com um par de olhos azuis fixados em mim. Eram belíssimos olhos azuis, com certeza. O dono deles era tão estranho quanto os outros frequentadores do local. Ele usava uma roupa branca com pequenos adereços em vermelho, botas pretas já gastas, algo como um protetor de suas "partes baixas" que era segurado por um suspensório, um chapéu-coco preto e por último e mais bizarro ainda, um cílio postiço no olho direito. Não é o tipo de roupa que a gente normalmente vê todo mundo usando por aí, mas eu tinha gostado. Ficava bem nele.

Ele estava acompanhado por outros três garotos, ambos vestidos do mesmo jeito, como se fizessem parte de uma gangue, mudando apenas alguns detalhes nas roupas.

Enquanto eu matutava um monte de coisas na minha cabeça ele não deixou de me olhar nenhum segundo. Talvez se eu tivesse sido menos burra teria reparado que ele não desgrudou aqueles lindos olhos de mim desde o momento em que entrei naquele lugar.

Ele estava preguiçosamente sentado em uma das cadeiras da leiteria apoiando as pernas sobre uma das manequins-mesa enquanto apreciava um bom copo de leite.

-Ei gente, será que vocês poderiam me dar uma ajudinha aqui? – disse Dominique me tirando do transe e me forçando a olhar pra ela. Ela tinha chegado com três copos de leite e tentava equilibra-los da melhor maneira possível – Que lugar cheio, demorou quase o infinito pra comprar três míseros copos de leite. Tem algo muito esquisito nisso, ninguém gasta tanto dinheiro pra comprar leite. – Dominique resmungava enquanto bebia aos goles sua bebida ainda quente.

-Talvez eles gostem de vir aqui pra conversar, é um lugar diferente e interessante. – Sarah disse.

-Muito interessante... – eu murmurei sem prestar atenção na conversa delas. Peguei meu copo de leite desajeitadamente da mesa e voltei a olhar para o rapaz de olhos azuis.

Ainda olhando pra mim ele deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca e ergueu levemente o copo de leite que segurava como se estivesse brindando com o vento. Acho que fiquei ruborizada na hora, e com certeza ele notou isso, porque pude ver o seu sorriso se aumentando cada vez mais.

Enquanto ainda nos olhávamos, uma música chegou aos meus ouvidos. Uma mulher, em outra mesa não muito distante irrompeu num cantar. Eu conhecia aquela doce melodia. Ludwig Van Beethoven. Era a Nona Sinfonia de Beethoven, quarto movimento. Eu não era grande conhecedora de música clássica, mas gostava particularmente de Beethoven, Tchaikovsky e Vivaldi.

Pela primeira vez eu quebrei o contato visual com o jovem estranho, que por sinal também parecia apreciar a música, para olhar para a mulher que cantava.

Não demorou muito tempo até que escutei um dos amigos do garoto de olhos azuis falando vulgaridades e reclamando da música.

-Imbecil. Imbecil sujo, babão e sem modos. – disse o rapaz dos orbes azuis já vermelho de raiva. Ele se levantou do assento e bateu no outro rapaz, que abriu a boca de espanto e perguntou:

-Porque é que foi que você fez isso comigo?

Eu era uma das poucas pessoas prestavam atenção no incidente. A leiteria estava movimentada e a rádio do local começou a tocar uma música alta e barulhenta. Dominique e Sarah também pareciam entretidas em sua própria discursão pra saber como é que voltaríamos pra casa.

-Porque você ser um imbecil sem modos e sem uma duk* de ideia de como se comportar publicamente, Ó, meu irmão. – disse o garoto ainda de pé e em tom raivoso.

-Não gostei de você ter tido que fazer o que fez então. E eu não sou mais seu irmão, e nem ia querer ser. – o garoto que havia apanhado falou dando um olhar irritado.

-Se você não gostou e não queria que eu fizesse isso, então sabe o que fazer, irmãozinho.

Naturalmente aquilo era uma briga, mas eu não entendia patavinas do que eles diziam. É como se conversassem usando um tipo de código, como gírias de gangue.

-Que direito natural você tem de achar que pode dar ordens e me dar um toltchok* sempre que quiser? Yarblis*, é o que eu digo, e eu correntava suas glazes* na hora.

Os outros dois garotos do grupo não pareciam se incomodar muito com a situação, como se aquilo já fossem algo normal de acontecer. Mas depois de um tempo, um deles, chamado Georgie - pelo que pude ouvir durante as conversas do grupo - tentou acalmar os ânimos dos rapazes que discutiam.

"Ei Alice! ALICE!" ouvi alguém gritando o meu nome e senti um leve empurrão no ombro direito. Era Sarah.

-Temos que ir embora. – ela disse – Está ficando tarde!

-Mas já? – eu perguntei desanimada. Eu realmente tinha gostado daquele lugar, além do mais, não queria ir embora sem saber o nome daquele belíssimo rapaz de olhos azuis.

-Deixa de frescura Alice! Vamos logo! Esse lugar cheira a incenso e daqui a pouco vou começar a espirrar! – Dominique voltou a ficar irritada. Ela estava contando as moedas que tinha recebido de troco pelos copos de leite na esperança que o dinheiro desse para pagar pelo menos uma passagem de ônibus.

-Ok. Eu... já estou indo. – respondi.

-Estamos te esperando lá fora, não demore. – Sarah disse e se virou andando em direção da porta de saída, arrastando Dominique pela manga da blusa.

Fiquei uns minutos fitando o nada, e depois voltei a olhar para o grupo de rapazes sentados a minha esquerda. A discursão já tinha cessado e agora eles conversavam calorosamente sobre algo no qual eu não podia ouvir.

Era uma pena, eu nunca descobriria o nome dele.

-É uma pena mesmo. – disse tristemente me levantando da cadeira e indo em direção a saída.

"Qual será o nome dele?" pensei. Ele tinha cara de David, Ronald talvez. Não, com certeza Alexandre! Alexandre combinava com ele, como Alexandre O Grande.

-É Alex. – escutei alguém falar atrás de mim.

Eu já estava quase saindo da leiteria quando me virei para ver quem era.

Era ele, o garoto.

Minhas pernas bambearam e acabei me perdendo naquele mar azul que eram seus olhos.

-O-o que... que foi que disse? – gaguejei. Por algum motivo as palavras não chegavam aos meus lábios como normalmente.

-Disse que me chamo Alex DeLarge. Mas você, pequena devotchka*, pode me chamar somente de Alex. – ele disse abrindo um sorriso – Como se chama?

Então era esse o nome dele. Alex. Um bonito nome.

-E-eu... eu sou Alice. – comecei a ficar envergonhada, tive que acabar com o nosso contado visual e passar a olhar para o chão. Se continuasse olhando pra ele e para aquele sorriso eu só ficaria mais encabulada.

-Desculpe – eu disse ainda fitando o chão – Tenho que ir embora, minhas amigas estão me esperando lá fora. – eu me virei rapidamente, tinha que sair daquele lugar, já estava ficando sem ar. As pessoas, a música, as luzes piscantes, Alex, tudo estava me deixando tonta.

Senti uma mão segurando o meu pulso. Era Alex. Sua mão era tão quente e macia.

Voltei a olhar pra ele, dessa vez eu não havia mais sorriso, sua expressão era séria.

-Você vai voltar? – ele perguntou.

Porque ele estava me perguntando isso agora? Ele queria que eu voltasse? Eu nem sabia direito que lugar era aquele, estava perdida. Eu nem sabia quem era ele.

Mas eu queria voltar, queria voltar a vê-lo.

-C-claro. – eu falei sem ter certeza.

Ele ficou me olhando por mais alguns segundos quando soltou o meu pulso e voltou a sorrir, dessa vez maliciosamente.

-Certo, certo, certo. – ele disse. Alex aproximou-se de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido – Eu ficarei esperando.

Pude sentir o hálito quente dele tocar a minha pele. Fiquei tão vermelha que por um instante achei que meu rosto fosse explodir.

Ele se distanciou de mim ainda sorrindo e foi em direção a mesa onde ainda estavam os seus amigos.

Fiquei parada aonde estava por alguns minutos, tentado saber se aquilo realmente tinha acontecido. Eu tinha prometido voltar para vê-lo, mas como eu faria isso? Certamente Dominique nunca mais voltaria nesse lugar, e Sarah... _talvez_ Sarah voltasse.

Dei uma última olhada para Alex e me virei para ir embora.

-Alice, o que foi? Porque demorou tanto? – Sarah perguntou preocupada quando finalmente saí do Korova Milk Bar.

-É, pensamos que algum louco tinha te agarrado lá dentro. – disse Dominique – Já estávamos quase entrando pra ver o que tinha acontecido!

-Não foi nada meninas. – disse sem graça, lembrando do que tinha acontecido – Eu só estava descansando.

-DESCANSANDO? Não temos tempos pra descansar! Temos que ir embora! – Dominique falou irritada vindo em minha direção, por um minuto pensei que ela fosse me bater.

-Não há tempo de brigar. – Sarah tentava evitar uma possível briga – Ei Alice – ela se virou pra mim – descobri um jeito de chegarmos em casa. Podemos pegar um ônibus aqui perto, depois um metrô e logo chegaremos!

-Isso é ótimo! – me animei. Eu estava precisando chegar logo em casa. Eu estava com sono, meus pés doíam e estava com fome.

-Então vamos logo, não podemos nos atrasar! O próximo ônibus deve sair em breve.

Sarah e Dominique saíram andando na minha frente. Eu ainda dei uma última olhada na faixada da leiteria.

-Korova Milk Bar... hum. Sim Alex, não se preocupe, eu voltarei! – disse abrindo um sorriso.

-EI ALICE, O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO? – Dominique berrou metros a frente de mim.

-Calma, eu já estou indo! Esperem por mim! – então sai correndo atrás de minhas amigas.

Sim Alex, eu voltarei.

**.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**.**

_Continua?_


End file.
